Kurimuzon no henkou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Las amables palabras lo desmoronan y la sed lo doblegan. Yuu no recuerda cuantas son las veces que ha visto a ese ser tan importante quebrarse justo como ahora. [Hyakuya Mikaela/Hyakuya Yuuichirou]


**K**_urimuzon no Henko__**u**_

**P**or** A**omine_**D**_aiki**.**

_Quizá, no lo sé, contenga spoilers_

* * *

Una, dos, veinte, cien, ya no lo recuerda, el número de noches en las que ha visto a Mika lucir de forma distinta. Totalmente diferente al Mika de sus memorias. Como si se tratase de otra persona. De un completo extraño. Parecido a...

Un impulso eléctrico surca a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas. El gélido efecto le corta la respiración por milésimas de segundo y un temor disfrazado se deshace en la boca del estómago. Yuu cierra el libro que sostiene entre las manos, ese que habla de conjuros mágicos y peligrosos vampiros, elevando sus grandes ojos verdes en dirección del ventanal por donde pasa la tarde amatista seguida de una noche sin estrellas. Hay expectación en las pupilas y unas ansias enfermizas cuando entreabre la boca de manera inconsciente. Algo, no, alguien le llama. Una voz familiar por sus tintes calmos y amables, que con el pasar de los años ha ganado una modulación varonil y excitante, danza con pasos firmes, profundos, dentro de su cabeza. Es tan semejante al canto hechizante de un ave de procedencia sospechosa.

Yuuichirou se pone en pie, devolviendo el texto a la repisa. Dejando el calor de sus yemas sobre el lomo del libro elegido. Hay melancolía, que dura un suspiro en sus iris cuando lee el título, por quinta vez, de la obra. Deja caer los párpados para meditar algo por breves momentos y una vez decidido abandona la biblioteca. Al salir, por el pasillo, a Kimizuki Shihou se encuentra. Lleva esa misma expresión tediosa y osada, como si todo le molestara, pero a Yuu ya no le desagrada esa mueca antipática. Salvo las ocasiones en que su boca suelta blasfemias o insultos que pesan.

"Oi"

"¿Uhm?"

"Dime, ¿qué tanto haces allí adentro?, pasas horas y horas pero ni tu lenguaje ni tus mediocres técnicas mejoran. No me digas que... Te la pasas dormido, ¿no es así?"

"¡¿Hah?!, ¿qué quieres decir con que mis técnicas son medio-"

La riña que apenas empieza se corta, una segunda descarga se presenta en el cuerpo y la sensación que deja es igual de fría que la primera.

«_Yuu_»

Kimizuki le observa, con la ceja enarcada y los labios torcidos. Le haya extraño, confuso, e indeciso quiere preguntar algo que desconoce él mismo. Pero no logra concretar su interrogante, no cuando Yuu dice: "Lo siento", empleando un tono inusualmente calmo y distante para enseguida salir corriendo al noroeste abriéndose paso al esquivarlo. "Tengo que irme, nos vemos", sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

La carrera es larga pero no lo suficiente para cansarle el alma. Sin embargo Yuuichirou siente cada miembro de su cuerpo reventarse, tensarse, el pulso en sus arterias acelerarse y el aire rasgarle las entrañas cuando se acerca a su destino. Las ruinas de la ciudad no tardan en avistarse. Los edificios caídos comienzan a helarse bajo la oscuridad de esa noche que no lleva consigo ni una sola estrella. Detiene su andar sin notarlo siquiera, pues existe algo en ese cielo oscuro que le inquieta. Los mantos lúgubres, el vestido negro y el sobrio diseño de la noche le hacen sentirse incómodo.

"¿A dónde han ido todas las estrellas?"

La curvatura dibujada por su barbilla y cuello se acentúa con la posición que mantiene su cabeza. Mirando el firmamento con interés melancólico permite que las dudas salgan. Dejando que la luz plateada —emitida por la luna que mengua— le dé a su piel un aspecto perlado y brillante. Tentando al monstruo que lo ha llamado y se esconde entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fueran hogares.

"¿Qué es aquello que tratas de encontrar allá arriba, _Yuu_?"

La aterciopelada voz rebota en un susurro que Eco falla en imitar. Una esbelta silueta se descubre entre las sombras. Las ondulaciones doradas, la nívea piel y las facciones en ese rostro se lo cuentan todo.

Yuuichirou baja la cabeza, y Mikaela observa fijamente como la curvatura del mentón y el cuello se cierra ocultando las arterias que redoblan el sonido de sus tambores, quienes convertidos en pulsaciones anuncian constantes a la vida que corre a través de Yuu y él mismo. En cambio Yuuichirou abre atento los ojos, reflejando en el eucalipto de sus iris la imagen de Mikaela. Absorto retiene la respuesta a la pregunta que comienza a soltar tranquilo: "Las estre-", una pausa entera se le viene cuando la brillantez de ese par de diamantes le miran. El intenso azul que refulge lo detienen y Yuu no hace otra cosa más que contener el aliento.

"_Allí están. Las estrellas, en sus ojos, en los ojos de Mika"_

"¿Huh?", Mikaela no aparta la vista y a paso lento, firme e inapropiadamente arrogante, se acerca hasta donde está él. "Dime, quiero saber lo que tanto deseas encontrar en ese lugar", los dedos largos y estilizados que fueran cálidos ahora se sienten fríos contra su mejilla. Pero aún así Yuu puede percibir el fuego que se consume en el interior de Mika, quemarle los nervios. Su amigo, su familia, se inclina y sus frentes se encuentran. Los cabellos se entremezclan. De pronto un aroma dulce, picante, como la canela se suelta. Y Mika le acaricia los labios con los propios. Es un beso suave, lento, que no dura porque las cuerdas bucales de su amigo vibran en una melodía que suena de esta manera: "Yuu"; su nombre se oye anhelante porque Mika está ansioso. Lo sabe al encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas coloreadas y al sentir sus brazos rodearle. Yuu no se resiste, solo se acomoda en la curvatura del hombro y cuello que se dibuja en el cuerpo fuerte de Mikaela.

"N-Mika", las llamas le queman, el escalofrío de los llamados se evapora y su cuerpo empieza a afiebrarse.

"No te vayas, no regreses esta vez. Yo soy tu única familia. No vayas, no con esos sucios humanos", el abrazo se cierra, Mikaela le estruja, y Yuu cree fervientemente que es el amor de la persona más importante en su vida lo que le sofoca y retiene. La desesperación, el temor de perderlo todo otra vez. "Escapemos, esta vez hagámoslo"

"Mika, yo", las lágrimas inundan las esmeraldas que portan la noche y Mikaela desesperado descubre el hombro de Yuuichirou. "No me iré, no lo haré así que hazlo. Bebe, de mi, solo de mi"

Mikaela aprieta los dientes, temblando incesantemente debido a la lucha interna de esos instintos que no reconoce y su amor insondable por Yuuichirou. Las amables palabras lo desmoronan y la sed lo doblegan. Yuu no recuerda cuantas son las veces que ha visto a ese ser tan importante quebrarse justo como ahora.

* * *

**N/A** MIKAELA DESERVES YUU'S LOVE, AMEN. Él es su preciada princesa (?) y Bathory los aprueba.


End file.
